Match Race
by SecretBronyAccount
Summary: Based on Seabiscuit vs. War Admiral. Rainbow challenges Spitfire one on one, but Spitfire refuses. What does Rainbow need to do in order to make her except? K for swearing.


**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro.**

Match Race

_A/N: The following story is based on Seabiscuit's match race against War Admiral in 1938._

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, I am Doctor Whooves reporting live and here to announce that Ponyville's own Rainbow Dash has tied the all-time win record of pegaraces, held by the leader of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire. Here is the rainbow Pegasus here for an interview!" Rainbow came into view of the camera.

"What's up, Doc?" she asked. Some of her rainbow mane was glued to her face from sweat.

"Rainbow Dash, you just tied Spitfire's record for most races won. Do you have to say anything to your fans?"

"I don't have anything to say to my fans, Doc. The only thing I have to say is to Spitfire."

"And what would that be?"

"Spitfire, I just tied your record. But, beating it won't prove anything. The only way to prove who the fastest flyer in Equestria is is to race you myself. So, I propose a match race. You, me, anytime, anywhere. Then we can prove who the fastest flyer is."

"Wow! Fillies and Gentlecolts, Rainbow Dash just challenged Spitfire to a match race! You heard it here; Rainbow Dash wants to fly with the greatest, 1 on 1! I'm Doctor Whooves reporting live from-" The Television shut off.

"What is she getting herself into?" asked Twilight, sighing.

"Oh, please! Rainbow is the fastest flyer in Equestria! No way Spitfire is gonna beat Rainbow! She even knows the power of the Sonic Rainboom!" said a very excited Applejack.

"If she accepts in the first place." pointed out Rarity.

"What? You honestly think Spitfire won't accept?" asked Pinkie Pie.

_Spitfire's House, 10:00 AM_

"Spitfire! Spitfire!" said one reporter, along with many others outside the door. Spitfire came out without her uniform on. She put her hoof against her face.

"Damn reporters…" she muttered under her breath.

"Spitfire, yesterday Rainbow Dash-"

"I saw it! And now I'm here to put those rumors to rest. I will NOT race Rainbow Dash one on one. I have Wonderbolts stuff to attend to and she is above my concern. Get outta here!" she shouted, closing the door.

_Twilight Sparkle's House, 10:05 AM_

"Above my CONCERN!" shouted Rainbow, furious.

"Aw, come on now, RD. It ain't worth it to get yer mane in a bunch. "said Applejack.

"It sure as hell is! I don't know what she's afraid of! I'm just some ragtag weather manager…"

"And the only mare to achieve the Sonic Rainboom… twice." pointed out Twilight.

"No way she's scared of me… so why is she declining?"

"Because she's scared of you." said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh please…" Rainbow Dash pulled out her cellphone.

"Yo Doc, it's Rainbow… yea, tell the news station that I'll be making a public service announcement today…yea, I'll have the mane crew speaking…thanks. Say hi to Derpy and Vinyl…thanks." She hung up and smiled.

"You know guys, we could always-" began Pinkie Pie.

"WE ARE NOT PRETENDING TO BAKE SPITFIRE INTO A CUPCAKE, PINKIE!" they all shouted.

"Suggestion…ya gotta admit, that was a pretty funny April Hooves prank…"

"IT WAS NOT!" shouted Rainbow.

_Town Hall, 1:00 PM_

Almost every pony in Equestria was there; natives from Canterlot and Cloudsdale also showed up, aside from Ponyville.

"Alright, everybody. I'm Rainbow Dash, and I just made this press conference 20% cooler!" the crowd cheered.

"In 10 seconds flat!" shouted Applejack into the microphone.

"Now, I'm aware that Spitfire rejected me today, and now I'm here to say what's going on in my defense… I'll have four of my mane buds speaking, Fluttershy doesn't want to, so I'll go first." She put her two front hooves on the table with her microphone.

"What the hell are you afraid of, Spitfire? I've been your idol for all my years as a filly and even now, as a mare! I've been to your races! I've researched the history of the Wonderbolts, from Firefly to Soarin, who I've had a crush on since forever! I look up to you guys with all my might and I can't race with you? I'm just a weather manager, I'm surprised you think I stand a chance! Wanna know what I think? I think I've got as much a chance as winning as Celestia has of rising the sun each morning! I can beat you! I know I can! I can whip your ass all across Equestria in ten seconds flat! So take it or leave it, Spitfire, because if you don't race me, you'll be known as the pony who turned down a weathergirl!"

She sat back down and Twilight put her hooves on the table.

"Twilight Sparkle here. Spitfire, I've, as I do every day, have done some research, and I've got a very special somepony here with us today. So, without further ado, I give you the generation 1 pony who started it all, Firefly!"

The crowd erupted into cheers while Rainbow Dash smiled and tilted her head back, giving a hoofbump to Twilight. Sure enough, Firefly came up the stage and sat where Twilight was, Twilight getting up.

"Wow, it's great to be back! Spitfire, honey, I've defeated Tirrac and saved Ponyville AND founded the Wonderbolts. I don't think it should be too hard to accept a challenge from a weather manager! RD here is the fastest flyer in Equestria's history, faster than me even, and I definitely support her. So, I plead you to accept this challenge. Come on! Make the Wonderbolts proud!" She got up and let Twilight get up. Pinkie Pie stepped up to her mic.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I think that a match race would be dangerous wouldn't holding a match while flying expose the dangers of fire my grandmother told me about the dangers of fire she said never light a match near a fire I made a snack called a chimmy cherry chonga pickle barrel kumquat-"

Her microphone turned off but she kept speaking into it as if it didn't. Rarity stepped up to her microphone.

"Rarity, fashon designer! Spitfire, I think it's cowardly to turn down Rainbow! You're a world class flyer! Everyone knows that! Just stallion up and take the challenge, darling. That's all I have to say." Applejack stepped up.

"Applejack here. Owner of Sweet Apple Acres. I've been in the rodeo a few times and I-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" said a voice from the crowd. The crowd cheered as none other than Spitfire herself emerged from the crowd, a portable microphone hanging from her ear. Soarin was accompanying her, blushing.

"Buddy, buddy! I had an opinion earlier today that ain't gonna change! I will not face you in a match race! Forget about it! I don't care what my greatest idol says, no way!" as she was leaving, Soarin mouthed something in Rainbow's direction, a message she got clearly. _She's scared._

"As I was saying, I challenged some of the rodeo greats and they didn't turn me down! They mopped the rodeo floor with my ass, of course, but they weren't scared like you! And neither is Rainbow! So bring it, bucker!"

_Rainbow's house, 2:30 PM_

"Bring it, bucker?" asked Twilight, laughing.

"Not good?" asked AJ, laughing with them.

"No, it wasn't. Hey, someone's at the door." said Rainbow, going to get it.

When she opened it, Spitfire and Soarin were at the doorstep.

"You want it, Dashie? Ya got it. Match race, no starting line, the judges being Soarin and Firefly."

"Deal." Spitfire flew off, while Soarin remained.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this." He said.

"Daring Do and the Ruin of Death! This hasn't even come out yet!"

"I can get special things. See ya, RD!" he said flying off. Rainbow blushed fiercely.

"Well, well, well!" said Rarity, smiling.

"Somepony found their special coltfriend!"

"Aw, come on!" said Dash, playfully shoving her.

"Now now, get off of her. She needs to start training."

_Ponyville, 10:30 PM_

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, I'm here on the spot watching Rainbow Dash flying in the air at tremendous speeds! Look at that, look at THAT! She's moving so fast I can barely see her!"

Rainbow flew high in the sky, looking down. She smiled.

"Time to show Spitfire why I'm the fastest in Equestria." she said.

She flew downward, increasing speed at a tremendous rate, until a Mach cone narrowly formed around her. She kept on speeding fcoward until a massive, rainbow colored sonic boom filled the sky, and she flew at great speeds with a trail of a rainbow; the Sonic Rainboom.

"What a message to Spitfire! For the third time in a row, Rainbow has pulled off that Sonic Rainboom! Can she use this to her-" The Television shut off.

"Ha. No way is she gonna be able to do that against me." said Spitfire.

"It's just a little race, Spitfire! Come on, don't be so competitive!"

"I have to be, in order to win…Soarin, I don't know if I can beat her!"

"You can! You're a Wonderbolt!" he said, shrugging her nervousness off.

"Well… okay. But it's gonna be hard to get support from somebody who has a crush on the opposing side." said Spitfire, playfully shoving Soarin.

"Yea, yea… well, better put on your goggles. The race will begin shortly.

_Cloudsdale Stadim, 6:00 PM_

Rainbow was doing her traditional warm ups when Twilight ran up to her.

"Rainbow! Fluttershy won a grade 1 pre-race!"

"No way!" she said excitedly.

"Yep! She even beat Soarin!"

"Fluttershy… gotta love her. How the hell did she do it?"

"She was at the back and on the final stretch she turned on the jets. It was pretty cool."

"Well, I better get ready. This is pretty important."

"Alright, we'll be watching."

She continued with her warm ups when Spitfire herself walked up to her.

"Rainbow, I-"

"Wasn't myself lately? I was acting like that because I was scared of you?" said Rainbow, smiling.

"Dammit."

"Come on. Pony to pony, let's give these bronies on hell of a show!"

"Alright. See ya at the start."

_Designated starting line, 7:00 PM_

The traditional trumpet played in the air.

_Only a matter of seconds now, _thought Rainbow.

"_DING!"_

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash flew out of the gate, both of them neck and neck.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I'll be your announcer! Say, do you guys like candy I love candy candy is so flippin awesome I especially like cake I know everyone likes cake oatmeal-"

Rainbow and Spitfire were still even around the first turn when Rainbow slowed her pace.

"And Spitfire is ahead by a length! Why do they call it length anyway it sounds like rulers are racing rulers can't race their both inanimate objects so are beach balls I like beach balls-"

Coming around the final turn she slowed her pace even more.

"And Spitfire is ahead by 5 lengths! Coming down the final turn, what the hell is nRainbow doing? Is she waiting for a moment to strike?"

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_GO!_

"And Spitfire ahead by 4…3…2..1…

With the finish rapidly approaching, Rainbow was worried she had messed up her timing. They were neck and neck when they had crossed.

"Too close to call! Which is why I have s very convienent slow motion camera right here in the balloon! Play it back…too fast…too slow…little bit faster…tinsy bit slower…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" the crowd shouted. On the screen, three words flashed; Unofficial winner: Spitfire.

"Ha!" shouted Spitfire.

"Don't get your mane in a bunch, Pinkie still hasn't seen it."

"Yay! The official winner, by half a nose, is Rainbow Dash!"

"Woo hoo! Fastest flyer in Equestria!" she shouted. Spitfire smiled.

"Congrats, kid. Now get outta here before I wanna punch you." they briefly embraced and Rainbow went to go see her friends.

"Congrats, Rainbow! You did it! I had no doubts in you whatsoever!" said Rarity. A slip fell on the floor, which Rainbow picked up.

"You bet 500 dollars on Spitfire." she said, smiling.

"Well, um, you won, yay." she said, clearly embarrassed.

"And I heard what you did, Fluttershy." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well…It really…was nothing…"

"Aw, come on! Hey, is that…"

"PRINCESS CELESTIA?" they all asked.

"Yes. Now, what did you learn about friendship?" she asked.

"Hmm…nothin'."

"Seems legit. If you will excuse me, children, I must troll a citizen of Equestria. See you!"

"I hope she pull that tea trick on anybody again." said Twilight. Everypony laughed. The end.


End file.
